Perdidos na Estrada
by xAkemihime
Summary: Zoro e Sanji estavam indo para o museu, onde estaria ocorrendo uma grande exposição de alguns artefatos históricos de Robin. Porém, com Zoro no volante, a missão de chegar ao local se torna extremamente complicada. - ZoSan


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Zoro x Sanji. Yaoi. Não goste, não leia.

* * *

Perdidos na Estrada

- Vamos logo, seu merda, não quero chegar atrasado logo no dia da exposição da Robin-chan! – Exclamou Sanji, já irritado com seu amigo de cabelos verdes, que ainda se arrumava calmamente para sair.

Era a noite da grande exposição da amiga de ambos os homens, Nico Robin. O museu iria expor as peças históricas que a mulher e sua equipe haviam encontrado em uma viagem arqueológica a uma ilha chamada Skypiea.

Todos os amigos iriam comparecer, aliás, pela hora, Sanji constatou que todos já deviam estar no local, de menos os dois.

- E quem é você para ficar me apressando? – Indagou Zoro, fitando o outro, emburrado. Era sempre assim a relação dos dois. Tudo, até mesmo as coisas mais banais, viravam motivo de uma enorme e acalorada discussão, que demorava horas se alguém não os interrompesse.

Porém, para a sorte de ambos – que não dariam o braço a torcer nunca e a briga seria então interminável -, o barulho do celular de Sanji preencheu o ambiente, fechando sua boca, que já estava pronta para retrucar as palavras de Zoro.

Rapidamente sacou o celular do bolso, atendendo-o de imediato.

- Sanji-kun, onde vocês estão? – A voz de Nami soou do outro lado da linha, para a enorme felicidade de Sanji, que esboçou um grande sorriso apaixonado.

- Nami-swan me ligando! Mellorine! – Exclamou, claramente emocionando.

- ONDE VOCÊS ESTÃO? – Obviamente ela havia ignorado o ataque romântico do loiro, como de costume.

- Ainda estamos em casa, o Marimo idiota está atrasando a gente. – Disse, bufando de raiva. Zoro se limitou a lançar-lhe um olhar irritado antes de ir vestir sua blusa.

- Ah, claro... – Nami suspirou. – Diga para o Zoro que é bom ele se apressar, pois se não chegar aqui em meia hora eu triplico a dívida dele! – Dizendo isto, desligou o telefone.

Sanji suspirou, logo depois virando-se para o amigo.

- Por sua culpa eu vou chegar atrasado ao museu! – Reclamou com Zoro, que só revirou os olhos. – Além do mais, a Nami-san disse que vai triplicar toda a sua dívida se demorar mais. – Ah como a Nami era linda toda brava daquele jeito... Sanji sempre se encantou com a personalidade forte dela.

- Aquela bruxa... – Zoro murmurou, pegando as chaves do carro encima da mesa e se dirigindo para a porta. – Você vem ou não?

- Até que enfim! – Disse Sanji, não vendo a hora de se encontrar com suas amadas.

OoO

Mas por quê? Por que tinha que ter a estupidez de ir de carona com Zoro para o museu? É óbvio que um homem com uma cabeça de algas como aquela, iria acabar se perdendo.

Sanji já sabia do péssimo senso de direção do amigo, mas como Zoro já fora várias vezes no museu onde Robin trabalhava, Sanji pensou que ele já conhecia o caminho. Mas obviamente superestimou demais aquele... Aquele... Aquele Marimo idiota!

- Nós. Estamos. Perdidos. – Disse pausadamente, em uma tentativa frustrada de manter a calma.

- Claro que não estamos! – Exclamou Zoro ao volante, sem tirar os olhos da estrada, mas aparentando certo nervosismo.

- Ótimo, então onde estamos?

- Estamos... Chegando. – Zoro não admitiria estar perdido, nunca. Mesmo que talvez, só talvez, Sanji estivesse certo. Ele não fazia a mínima ideia de onde estavam, mas isso não importava. Ele sempre acabava chegando ao destino certo... Depois de certo tempo e dificuldade. Sabe-se lá como. Mas o que importa no momento é que o homem de cabelos verdes jamais daria razão para seu amigo – e eterno rival.

Sendo assim, ele continuou a dirigir, não tão calmamente, já que não fazia ideia por onde ia e estava ficando cada vez mais atrasado, mas ele continuou firmemente.

Sanji resolveu ligar o rádio para ver se conseguia manter o controle, distrair sua mente da vontade enorme que estava de dar um belo chute na cara de Zoro.

E assim os minutos foram se arrastando demoradamente. O loiro fitava a janela do banco do carona, pensando em como sua Nami-san e Robin-chan estariam lindas, vestidas com aqueles vestidos pecaminosos, certamente deixando a mostra decotes ousados e...

Seu pensamento foi interrompido com o som de interferência vindo do rádio. Olhou para o aparelho, que por fim parou de tocar uma música qualquer que estava tocando, ficando completamente fora do ar, sem som algum.

Os olhos de Sanji correram a estrada em que eles estavam. Era deserta, rodeada de árvores.

- ESTAMOS PERDIDOS, SEU MERDA! – Berrou para Zoro, que se assustou, virando-se para o amigo, rapidamente se alterando também.

- EU NÃO ME PERCO, COZINHEIRO PERVERTIDO! – Gritou, enquanto sentia o rubor percorrer sua face. Era claro que Sanji estava certo, mas ele não iria admitir a culpa, ainda mais para Sanji.

- É CLARO QUE SE PERDEU, SEU IMBECIL! – Toda a paciência que Sanji tinha antes, havia se esvaído completamente.

- EU NÃO ME... – Zoro foi interrompido por um barulho proveniente do carro.

Opa.

Nada bom.

Zoro rapidamente parou o veículo, trocando olhares apreensivos com Sanji. Ambos os homens saíram do carro para averiguar o ocorrido. Foi quando encontraram o pneu traseiro furado e suspiraram em frustração. Era só o que faltava.

- Tá furado...

- Eu sei, Marimo, não sou cego.

Zoro preferiu nem devolver a ofensa, pela primeira vez não era hora para brigarem. Precisavam resolver a situação para voltar ao caminho e chegar a tempo ao museu (se é que ainda não havia acabado a exposição).

- Troque logo esse pneu e vamos embora. – Sanji se limitou a dizer, virando-se de costas para o carro e olhando para a estrada em volta.

O lugar estava deserto. Completamente. Era possível ainda ouvir o cantar dos grilos e até mesmo o som de corujas piando ao fundo da floresta que rodeava a estrada, que somente era iluminada pelos faróis do carro de Zoro.

Resumindo, não era um lugar perfeito para estarem perdidos no meio da noite.

- Temos um problema. – Zoro disse, depois de sair de perto do carro, indo de encontro a Sanji, que logo o fitou, arqueando o cenho.

- O que foi agora?

- Não tenho outro pneu para colocar no lugar daquele.

Ah... Zoro não tinha outro pneu... Estavam perdidos no meio do nada sem ter como voltar agora.

Sanji suspirou, retirando um cigarro do bolso, juntamente com seu isqueiro, ascendendo-o e dando uma profunda tragada logo em seguida.

- COMO ASSIM NÃO TEM OUTRO? O QUE VAMOS FAZER AGORA? – Gritou para Zoro, se aproximando dele e segurando a gola de sua camisa com raiva.

- OI, OLHA COMO FALA COMIGO, IDIOTA! – Zoro gritou de volta, e igualmente a Sanji, levou sua mão a camisa do loiro.

Ambos estavam com raiva um do outro. Frustrados por estarem perdidos e sem ter o que fazer, mas o pior é o fato de estarem perdidos _juntos_.

Ou será que não?

Sem se darem conta do ato, ambos estavam com os corpos praticamente colados, enquanto ainda se seguravam pela gola da camisa.

O olhar fixo um no outro. Iris com Iris. Simplesmente incapazes de quebrar aquele contato visual intenso.

- Seu imbecil... – Sanji murmurou, mas desta vez sem aquele tom de raiva que esteve tão presente em sua voz momentos antes. Ele podia sentir a respiração acelerada de Zoro sobre si e por alguns momentos se esqueceu do quanto estava com raiva do homem.

Zoro novamente não retrucou a ofensa do loiro, porém em vez disso rapidamente resolveu quebrar a pequena distância que mantinha suas bocas separadas, selando-as em um beijo profundo e de tirar o fôlego. Sanji, apesar de surpreso, retribuiu o beijo, e com suas mãos ainda na camisa de Zoro, puxou-o mais para si, firmando ainda mais o beijo.

Separaram-se finalmente, respirando um pouco sem fôlego e sem coragem de fitar um ao outro.

Ficaram assim durante alguns segundos, no mais profundo silêncio que só era quebrado pelos barulhos vindos do interior da floresta.

- Eu... Vou ligar para a Nami-san para ver se alguém pode vir nos buscar. – Murmurou Sanji, com a face totalmente enrubescida. Zoro se limitou a acenar com a cabeça e se afastar do outro, fitando o céu da noite, provavelmente perdido em devaneios.

Sanji pegou o celular, discando rapidamente o número de Nami, apenas para constatar que seu aparelho estava sem sinal. Ótimo.

- Não tem sinal. – Disse para Zoro, guardando o celular tristemente no bolso.

- Estamos perdidos. - Zoro suspirou, sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu avisei.

- Tsc, cale a boca.

- NÃO ME MANDE CALAR A BOCA! Você sabia que estávamos perdidos, devíamos ter parado para pedir informação quando tínhamos a chance! – Exclamou o loiro, sentindo aquela onda de irritação de antes voltando.

- Eu não preciso pedir informação a ninguém!

- Então sabe onde estamos, por acaso?

Fez-se novamente o silêncio. Zoro pensou em o que responder, e quando decidiu finalmente falar, um barulho se fez presente. Semelhante a um uivo de lobo, vindo do interior das árvores do lado esquerdo da estrada.

A atenção dos dois se voltou para o barulho do animal, mas não por muito tempo. Logo Sanji ignorou e se virou para Zoro, ainda esperando uma resposta.

- E então... Sabe onde estamos?

- Ahn? Mas é claro que...! – Seja lá o que fosse falar, o homem não concluiu, pois seus olhos se fixaram em um ponto além de Sanji, na estrada.

O loiro, notando sua mudança repentina, virou-se para ver o que acontecera.

- Mas o que é isso? – Indagou, se aproximando do lugar em que Zoro olhava. O homem de cabelos verdes vinha logo atrás dele, com uma expressão séria em sua face.

- Parece...

- Sangue. – Sanji terminou a frase de Zoro. Ambos olhando com espanto para uma poça avermelhada que se encontrava no meio da estrada, um pouco afastada do carro de Zoro.

- Que lugar é esse? – Zoro perguntou, pela primeira vez analisando com atenção o local em que estavam.

Sanji, que até então tinha se agachado para averiguar o sangue, se levantou, ficando próximo a Zoro, também olhando ao redor, a procura de mais alguma coisa suspeita.

- Oi... Por acaso estava essa neblina toda quando paramos aqui?

Zoro não precisou responder, era óbvio que não tinha neblina nenhuma quando chegaram. Porém agora a estrada estava aos poucos sendo tomada por uma densa neblina, deixando o ambiente ainda mais fantasmagórico.

Alguma coisa estava errada e eles podiam sentir isso. O clima imediatamente ficou ainda mais pesado do que antes e respirar se tornava uma tarefa difícil. A apreensão e o nervosismo estavam tomando conta dos dois. Como se alguma coisa fosse acontecer a qualquer momento.

Até que finalmente aconteceu.

Mas não foi bem o esperado. Ao longe ouviram uma voz clara e alta gritar:

- CORTA!

- Mas o que...?

- Que merda está acontecendo? – Perguntou Zoro confuso, enquanto vários homens surgiam da floresta, segurando várias câmeras, microfones e outros equipamentos.

- Eu que pergunto! Alguém, por favor, tire esses dois idiotas da cena do filme! – Um homem baixinho, com um boné na cabeça e um crachá no pescoço que dizia "diretor", se aproximou dos dois, que ainda estavam sem entender nada do que se passava ali.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo interrompendo a gravação do meu longa-metragem de halloween desse jeito? – Indagou o homem, indignado.

- Longa-metragem? Espere, espere... Vocês estão filmando aqui? – Sanji perguntou, já tomando consciência do que estava ocorrendo.

- É óbvio que sim, e vocês estão atrapalhando.

- Atrapalhando? Por que você não fechou a estrada então? – Zoro perguntou, com a cara fechada. É claro que ele não gostou de ser enganado daquele jeito.

- Bem, eu coloquei milhares de placas no inicio da estrada, avisando, se você não viu, claramente é cego... Ou burro. – O homem suspirou, impaciente.

Sanji riu.

- É, ele realmente é bem burro.

- Olha quem fala. Você também não viu nada, idiota.

- Idiota é você, Marimo de merda, você que se perdeu para início de conversa!

- Alguém, por favor, tire esses dois imbecis da minha frente! Precisamos terminar essa cena logo! – O homem gritou para seus assistentes, porém antes mesmo de algum deles atender ao seu pedido, Sanji disse:

- Nós já vamos embora, só precisamos de uma carona.

- Ou um pneu novo, não pense que vou deixar meu carro aqui, Franky que fez ele para mim!

- Certo, certo. Tenho certeza que meus assistentes podem rebocar o carro e levá-los embora. – Sendo assim um outro homem apareceu, um mais alto e mais paciente que o diretor, que rapidamente os encaminhou para fora daquele cenário maluco.

Enquanto os dois andavam, Zoro disse baixinho, apenas o suficiente para Sanji ouvir:

- Acho melhor não falarmos nada do que aconteceu aqui para ninguém. – Disse, claramente se referindo não só ao incidente de terem se perdido, como também do beijo que aconteceu – e que certamente não seria o último.

- Concordo, é melhor deixarmos só entre nós.

E pela primeira vez na vida se foi visto Zoro e Sanji concordarem com alguma coisa.

* * *

Então né, eu não sabia o que escrever e recorri a Kahhh, que me deu esse tema "estrada assombrada", aproveitando o clima de Halloween rs, daí acabou saindo isso rs. Reviews?


End file.
